Santa Claus
Santa Claus is the spirit of Christmas, and the most recognized figure of the holiday season. He lives at the North Pole, where he runs a factory and commands an array of elves, and commands the meta-elf team, Elfa Strike. In the Show His only appearance was in Operation: N.A.U.G.H.T.Y.. He is the only who can stand the Reindeer System. He is one of the few good adults in the series, as he gives presents to children all over the world. The Delightful Children From Down The Lane however, have never received any presents, and to their regard, tied him up. They tried to use the power of the Reindeer System, but were too weak and failed. Firstborn Saga Santa appears in Legend of the Eight Firstborn, when his factory is invaded by Rumpel Stiltskin and his witches, using the Crystal Colossus (the transformed Yuki Crystal) to do massive damage. As Jagar, Misty, and Olive fought the monster, Santa used a missile launcher to destroy it completely, prompting Jagar to make his deal with Lucinda Talzin. Nextgen Series In Operation: FROST, Santa prepares for the big holiday as he and the elves sing their song. They suddenly get a visit from Dr. Nefarious, wanting to sell him a Santa Robot, but Santa refuses, saying that only he knows how to do Christmas right. Nefarious forms an alliance with Rumpel Stiltskin, who goes around and makes kids across the world miserable, henceforth weakening Santa's powers. Later, Jack Frost brings Suki Crystal to the North Pole, and Santa is concerned about his being there as he explains to Suki his deeds of the past. Rumpel Stiltskin comes and shows Santa all the kids turning miserable, and has Photoshopped Jack Frost in his place to make it seem Jack was to blame. Santa kicked Jack out, and when Rumpel put Suki to sleep, Santa offered to take her back home. He took Suki on his sleigh, still feeling very weak, but a Nefarious Drone suddenly shoots them out of the sky, landing them in the Frost Fields. Jack Frost finds them as he rests Santa in his cave. Sector IC shows up later as Miyuki looks into Santa's memories, learning of his saddened past where kids began to lose faith in Santa over time. Jack takes Santa aboard the Polar Express while the kids go to reclaim his factory. Sector IC is captured in the process, but the Polar Express drives in as Santa steps off, attempting to battle the robot that replaced him. Robot Santa proved stronger with Rumpel's help, and he felt weak again, but Suki exclaimed how much she believed in him. Jack Skellington showed up to even the odds, and as the fight went on, Santa eventually recovered. When Suki and the two Jacks go out to battle the Robo-Santa, Santa eventually shows up to help them battle. He has the reindeer take out the robot reindeer, but Robo-Santa recovers and flies off. He ends up eaten by Rumpel Stiltskin, who has turned into his Rumpel's Finale form. Santa battles the monster, but is knocked out, but Suki recovers and fights the monster herself. She attains victory, and shortly after, Santa gets back on his sleigh to deliver presents around the world. Major Battles *Santa vs. Delightful Children. *Santa and Elfa Strike vs. Witches and Crystal Colossus. *Santa vs. Robo-Santa. *Santa vs. Rumpel's Finale. Personality Santa is a jolly man who loves seeing the happy faces of little children when they receive his gifts. He's very dedicated to keeping his holiday tradition, and won't take one year off no matter how weak he gets. He's upset with the changing world and how kids seem more desiring, believing in him less, and he wants desperately for things to return to the old ways. He hates it when people like Jack Skellington try to steal his job. Abilities Despite his age and weight, Santa is very physically strong, as he's able to break down steel doors, and he even held his own against Rumpel's machinated form for a time. Santa is powered by the happy feelings of children, and even one who shows total faith in Santa, such as Suki Crystal, will be enough to give him strength. This strength once gave him the capabilities to control the Reindeer System, but the lack of belief in him lately has robbed him of this. Weaknesses Just as happy feelings give Santa power, negative feelings will drain his power and make him too weak to deliver gifts. If he feels too weak, he can be overpowered by almost anything. Stories He's Appeared In *Operation: FROST (mah29732) *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Operation: FROST (Gamewizard2008) Category:KND Characters Category:Males Category:Spirits Category:Martial Artists